


Eggs

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Discovered in a Live Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Posted to Discovered in a Christmas Pud in 2013.





	Eggs

“Eggs!”

Bodie looked up, startled and more than a bit confused. Not only had the statement broken the relative silence of an evening catching up with the match, but the content of said exclamation had nothing to do with their present TV viewing.

“What?” he asked, with more than a bit of irritation. After all, the game was just starting to get interesting. However, he knew if he didn't say something, he wouldn't be able to get back to the game anytime soon. Whether that was due to the need to drag whatever was on his partner's mind out of the stubborn sod, or to his innate need to know everything (and maybe a bit of both.....), he wasn't going to consider too closely.

“Eggs. We forgot to get eggs”, his partner responded, even as he rose and started searching for keys and wallet.

“Doyle!” Bodie exclaimed, with a growing sense of irritation. “It's Christmas Eve, we're off and we've had our takeaway. I'm going to sleep soon and not waking until New Year, so why the hell are you thinking of eggs now!”

His partner turned and looked at him with his own growing irritation. “I know its Christmas Eve and that's why we have to get eggs.”

Bodie grabbed him before he was able to get far and pulled him back on the couch beside him. “How much have you had to drink? It's Christmas, not Easter, so why the hell would we need eggs? Without waiting for an answer he turned back to game, realising that he had just missed his team's equaliser goal. His snort of derision, almost drowned out the reply.

“Egg nog.” That was worth looking back at his partner for. Doyle looked back at him with growing impatience. “Remember last Christmas. We had just finished up the Buckley case on Christmas Eve and Cowley gave us two days off.”

Bodie sat up. “And we came back here and you made your famous egg nog.......”. He smiled as he remembered.

Doyle smiled in return. “And we drank it all down way too quickly and ended up making more.... well more of a mess than anything else anyway, of the kitchen and each other, so we had to clean up.......”

Bodie focused back on his partner. “You had to make sure that everything was spotless.” His smiled broadened to a full-on Bodie smirk. “Every single drop had to be taken care of.”

“And not all of it was egg nog either” - Doyle's broad smile made him even more endearing to his partner. “And we had to clean the kitchen the next day.”

Without warning, Bodie stood and dragged his partner towards the door. “You've got your keys and wallet, right?”


End file.
